


what went unsaid.

by animesimptenfold



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Atsumu misses his brother, Canon Compliant, Drabble, ITS A BROTHERS TROPE I SWEAR, MSBY, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Omi Omi, Onigiri Shop, Other, Post Timeskip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Self-Indulgent, THIS ISNT AS A SHIP, atsumu - Freeform, atsumu being sad, atsumu miya is dependent, atsumu’s a big boy now, haikyuu post timeskip, hq, i should’ve mentioned omi, insecure, its happy dw, lowercase intended, miya atsumu & miya osamu - Freeform, miya atsumu - Freeform, post time skip spoilers, slight angst, this is so self indulgent i’m sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animesimptenfold/pseuds/animesimptenfold
Summary: sure, bokuto hit straights like no one’s business. and maybe hinata was great at the quick. sakusa had immense power. but it wasn’t the same.nothing will ever be the same.—or: in which atsumu realizes that he still wants to play volleyball with his brother, but it’s okay for them to pursue separate dreams.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 28





	what went unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this isn’t a ship fic between the miya twins! haha, i don’t like that- anyways, this contains POST TIME SKIP SPOILERS. proceed with caution! lowercase intended.

atsumu’s first game with MSBY was so surreal. sure, the practices had felt a bit off with the new teammates, but he’d brushed it off at first. but the second the whistle blew for the first serve — the first receive — everything came crashing down. every set, every spike - they reverberated around the gym, bouncing around in his skull like a truth he didn’t want to accept. as in-sync as he had to be with his wing spikers, he felt different. sure, bokuto hit straights like no one’s business. and maybe hinata was great at the quick. sure, sakusa had immense power. but it wasn’t the same. 

nothing will ever be the same. 

despite winning that day, the plane ride home felt like an opportunity to reflect and reconsider his hopes and dreams — something he’d worked so hard to accomplish. once he decided it was a decent time back home in japan (he was restless anyway) he couldn’t help but pick up the phone and dial someone he didn’t call enough, not after their little disagreement. 

it rang three times, but he picked up. 

“Atsumu?”

he released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, biting the inside of his cheek to fight the tears beginning to gather on his waterline,

“H-hey, ‘Samu. D’ya see us? We were pretty awesome, yeah?” his voice was a whisper due to the sleeping teammates who’d mercilessly shush him if he was too loud. 

“Yeah, I woke up around the beginning of the second set. Nice job.” 

there was a couple moments of heavy silence, both men having so much to say. 

“‘Samu, I—“ 

“Atsumu, if ya called me to tell me i’m ‘wastin’ my talents’ again, please don’t-“

atsumu quickly cut him off, attempting to hide the desperation in his tone. despite wanting to, that’s not what he called for.

“No, no.. nothin’ like that. I just.. I wanted to know if you were watching, that’s all.”

he rubbed a hand down his face, looking up and blinking repeatedly to clear his hazy eyes.

“Oh.. well, yeah, I saw. Good job. Finally in the big leagues, huh? Everything ya’ve ever wanted?”

he chuckled despite himself. why’d he think it’d be so easy? even when he discovered Osamu was going to stay behind and open his restaurant, he acted like it was no big deal — like he didn’t need him.

“Yup. Everything’s great.”

he couldn’t put his finger on the shift in Osamu’s tone when he spoke. was is relief? disappointment? both?

“Well.. I’m glad. You should get some rest, Atsumu. And stop botherin’ everyone else on the plane.”

Atsumu chuckled, though it was laced with unease. everything was building up in his chest, pressing down on his lungs and making every breath a battle. it was about to come spilling out, and he wasn’t sure if he could stop it this time. 

after another moment of silence, atsumu spoke up,

“Listen, ‘Samu. I’m.. Im sorry. About what I said? I was just.. I was upset and in the heat of the moment. Yer dreams aren’t stupid. I just expected you to follow mine. I’m,”

he sucked in a breath, willing his voice not to crack,

“I’m proud of you. Real proud. Takes real guts to open up a restaurant.”

his voice ultimately betrayed him, and he would be lying if he said a tear or two didn’t slip down his cheek.

Osamu spoke up after a few seconds, “Wow, ‘Tsumu. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you apologize before.” 

“I’ve apologized before!” He whisper-yelled, wiping at his eyes, “Don’t make me take it back.”

he was met with a chuckle on the other end of the line, his lips curving up into a smile despite himself. 

“Thank you, ‘Tsumu. I wasn’t very happy with the way we left things, so I’m glad we’re okay now. 

“I’m proud of ya too, you know? You did it. You made it. All by yourself.”

despite being used to praise, he felt pride swell in his chest at the fact that it came from his brother. 

“Yeah, well.. I couldn’t have done it without playing with you first, ‘Samu.”

he could hear the smile in his brothers voice, “Well, obviously.”

“Way to ruin it, ‘Samu!”

they chattered mindlessly for the fifteen minutes, no doubt reaching an annoying volume multiple times. Atsumu’s adrenaline wore off, however, and he could hardly keep his eyes open.

“Well, ‘Samu, I’m glad we talked. I think I’m gonna rest up for these last few hours.”

“You do that, ‘Tsumu. Have a safe flight.”

he sighed quietly, although he felt less empty than before their talk.

“.. Love ya, ‘Samu.”

“Love ya, too, ‘Tsumu.”

and with that, they said their goodbyes and Atsumu was left in the silence of the plane. he leaned his head back against the seat, mentally reviewing their conversation in his mind with a satisfied smile.

maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please leave kudos if you did :)


End file.
